User blog:Dipperfans/Episode 110: The Detention of Monsters
After the event on Magix Beach, the Gee was lying on their sofas. Pacifica:I know that we shouldn't do that. Vietna:Oh, yeah! So who the one wanted to have a vacation in a SCHOOL YEAR. Pacifica:So who said that wanted to relax. Mabel:Guys, guys, stop! Candy:OK, what can we do without magic? We can't do homeworks and study... Grenda:We know, we know. Krysta:But we still have something to do. Pacifica:And what, cleaning the whole school is your joy. Krysta:It's not! I hate dirt, it's disgusting. I also want to have some time to complete my latest collection of dresses. Mabel:Stop it, girls. Then they heard a knock and Mabel came out to see who. Mabel:Ah, hello? Hope:Oh, hi Mabel! Mabel:oh, hi Hope! Hope:This is a letter to Grenda. Can you give her this? Mabel:OH, thanks! Hope:I have to go now, it's almost midnight. Bye Mabel! Mabel:Bye Hope. Thens he walked in. Pacifica:Who's that? Mabel:It's Hope, she wanted to give you this letter, Grenda (gave the letter to Grenda). Grenda:Oh, thanks! Then she opened the envelope and read the letter. Grenda:Dear Grenda, it was nice to hear you are well at Alfea. We are fine! There's something we have been kept from all these days, that we are not from Earth. We are from Granfina, the planet of clouds and air. We have to inform you this news for you to get ready for the Great Family Festival of Granfina... Mabel:So wait, you are from... Granfina. Pacifica:The planet of clouds, cool. I've been there, it was beautiful... All:Pacifica! Pacifica:Sorry! But if Grenda has known her own home planet, it can be a great way to know about each other's one. Mine first, I'm the official princess of Lanthea, the planet of seasons. Krysta:Well, I'm from Crystane, the planet of crystal, with lots of beautiful diamonds, rubies, etc. Vieta:I'm from Angelia, the planet of wind, but it doesn't really windy everyday. Candy:I'm from Earth, as you guys already know about it. Vietna:What about you Mabel? Mabel:Well, I really don't...know. Meanwhile at Cloudower, the Scarne was going to go to bed. Rainy:Hoah, I'm really tired. Metany:Me either. Earthy:Let's go to sleep! You too, Mayay. Mayay:After I finish my plan to destroy those Gees. Rainy:Put that later, we have a test tomorrow. Mayay:Wait, what test? Metany:You know? The Monster Glamouring Test. Mayay:That test! Oh no! I'll sleep later, you guys just keep having sweet dreams. Earthy:Great! Back to Red Fountain, the boys were doing their own leisure. Dipper:It's really late, guys. Let's go to bed. Darwin:We're so lucky to get out of that beach problem. Mermando:But what about the girls? Sparky:I don't know, hope they will be all right. Piree:Yeah, I'll go to the bathroom, the last one who finish brushing teet and going to bed is a big fat pig. Andrei:Hey, wait for me. All:Oh, my! At midnight, Mabel had a very strange dream. She was swimmng in some kind of lake and found a cave. She came in and saw lights. Voice:Come to me, Mabel. Come to me! Mabel:Who are you? Voice:It's meeee... Alentia! Come to me! Then she walked to the center of the lights and saw a woman holding a treasure chest. Then Alentia opened the chest and a water dragon came out and flew away. Mabel:AAAhhh! Grenda:Mabel, wake up! Mabel! Mabel:hah Grenda:It's late, we have to get to the Main Hall. Mabel:WHat!!! Grenda:(run to put on clothes):I told you to set the alarm. Mabel:(run to put on clothes) But I have set it already. SO they kept running to the Main Hall and carefully sneaked into the girl's crowd and got to their table. Pacifica:Finally, you guys made it. Griselda is just going to check the students before an annoucement. Mabel:An annoucement! Vietna:I don't know! Griselda:Um um! GIrls! Mabel:Yes, miss Griselda! Griselda:Keep silent. The Headmistriss is going to make an annoucement. Faragonda:Good morning, girls. I hope you have a wonderful day! Since next week, we will enter the Mid-Term Exam Period that takes place for 2 weeks. Krysta:WOw, that's a long time. Faragonda:So I want you all to be ready for the exam. This will be the next step for you to become a better fairy. Meanwhile, at Cloudtower, the witches was also having an annoucement about their mid-term exam. Metany:hah, so boring. Earthy:Me, too. Category:Blog posts